magerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Evelyn
Evelyn, real name is Lei Sun(孫 蕾 Sun Lei), is a mage in Fyr'stcercle, called by Jousuke Kisaragi. Evelyn used to run the nail bar, n., but now works at Posta✉letere and ColourGirls. She is voiced by —. She's played as very getting to the point. Appearance A petite girl with long black flowing hair and blue eyes. She dons a sailor-style outfit. Evelyn likes to paint her nails a pink color. In her Mage Form, Evelyn matures greatly, growing about 13cm in height and her hair is notably longer. She wears a battle armor of sorts with a semi-transparent white cape that seems to resemble a veil. Her nails are also painted green, the same color as the emeralds on her ring. Her uniform for the nail salon n. consists of a white lab coat, black skirt and black leggings. Her hair is put in a bow-shaped bun. After merging shops with Tarot, Evelyn wears an all-black outfit,blouse and pencil skirt, matching with Tarot and usually has her hair up. The first issued Posta✉letere uniform is just the standard, except Evelyn wears tan skinny jeans and boots and makes sure the coat is well-fitted. The second issued uniform is standard but opted to wear the diamond shoes for speed. She once dyed her hair silver for a change of pace, hoping it would allowed others to see her as a more friendly person. Personality While she doesn’t often make death threats, she resorts to sarcasm and mockery. Her voice is very loud, as if it was a dragon's growl. Evelyn likes to take control of the party if it's within her rights, and no one else is a suitable leader. The type to analyze the situation before making a move. Disapproves of foolish behaviors. In public, appearance must be kept tidy and well-groomed. Evelyn spends a lot of time fixing her hair and filing her nails in the morning, a bad habit she picked up. Although one can let loose when in the privacy of one's own room. Evelyn often speaks without using contractions but stops that behavior and starts swearing when stressed or angry. Will not abandon her ideals and self-value for the sake of others. However, once a life under her guidance is at stake, she would sacrifice hers. Evelyn remembers basic survival skills and swordplay. She attempts to overcome her weaknesses but has trouble asking for guidance from people outside her comfort zone. She believes it ruins her pride. She is rather embarrassed when asking for help to carry heavy objects or picking up things in high places. But don't count on her to be a back seat driver. She likes to be where the action is. While she is more comfortable with her body, she is bashful about having customized clothes fitted to her measurements. Lately, after the death of her student, Evelyn has expressed of being desperate for finding a cure, overworking herself with two jobs and endless amounts of favors. She isn't as happy as she was before, lashing out on anyone who crosses her. In rememberance, she tries to reach out to people as friends, much to her embarrassment. Background There is nothing known about Evelyn's past except for the theory that she could be married. Memory Triggers Spoiler warning. You have been warned. Currently... no memory trigger. More information will be filled slowly as memories trigger. Plot Jōsuke bought a Mage Letter from Mr. Moony's shop to call forth a teacher from his past due to a trigger after Lait's funeral. However, he wrote the name wrong and accidentally call forth Evelyn instead. Amused at the confusion, Evelyn suggested that in exchange for swordplay and writing lessons, Jōsuke would teach her how to cook and perform household chores. Soon after, Three announced it was time for Ethan Lemieux's funeral. Later she encountered Mari and her familiar, Gummy. Once she was settled in with new house and job, Evelyn carried on with life, attending specialday events, celebrations with free food, and casino's public openings. Nothing drastic changed in her life until Alex invited her to the Royal Ball. Royal Ball Over the course of the weeks spent in the four countries, Evelyn—disguised as a man named Xia-Lei or Lyn—found no traces of her date Alex, spending much time with either herself or with Jousuke and Tarot. In this world, Evelyn is more capable of weilding a sword, despite the constant breaking, making her one of the harder hitters of the event. However, she seemed to be quite depressed about the whole event, as she was reminded that she too was alone in this place, leading up to mindbreak during a trip to the Gemina castle and revealing an evil side jealous of couples. Sorrowful of her actions, Evelyn tried to distance herself from the others but was eventually dragged back into doing quests. During a trip down memory lane with Lee and Mari, Evelyn slightly remembered the face of her husband (?) and a funeral procession. After returning from the ball, Evelyn attended Kohl's funeral and decided it was time to move into a new house with Tarot. Involvment with Spiders Unaware of the whole spider ordeal, Evelyn and Tarot is challenged by Aelia to have a sparring match in order to prepare Aelia for the worst. While the difference of levels are evident, Evelyn does give Aelia some few pointers about fighting. However, Evelyn is then formally dragged by Jousuke to collect spider parts from Rehan, successfully chopping off a couple of legs. A few weeks later, she receives the news about Jousuke's end from Tarot, blaming her and Aelia for the whole thing. Throughout the following weeks, she was unwilling to speak about it—to the point where saying Jousuke's name is painful—with Tarot, realizing she did not have many friends to begin with. She confided in Eleonares and Darcy about her current state of mind, not expecting them to offer much advice. In desparation to find answers, Evelyn took up the open position in Posta✉letere, joining the ranks of trainees. But due to half the staff being infected, she worked overtime to cover shifts and organized forms. After visiting II and receiving a strange bomb from him, Evelyn walked with Tarot back to their house at night when they were ambushed by a spider monster which soon other mages such as Coffee, Sion, Aelia and Darcy along with two other spiders joining the battle. The results ended with two townspeople dead, Sion and Tarot getting infected, making the capable mages wait out the transformation to safely bring the survivors back to the hospital. With now Tarot infected, Evelyn is currently working as the manager of ColourGirls while trying to find a cure. While working at Posta✉letere, Evelyn is asked by Doctor IV to retrieve some mage thumbnails—all of from different mage types—and a preserved body part. Evelyn gathers Tarot's Dead Man's Chest first and later receives from IV a plier for the thumbnails. Haku, Eon, and Keigh volunteer their thumbnails, completing the favor. After a shift at ColourGirls, Evelyn and Darcy go to the hospital under the guise of Vespera and Coffee due to the stray magic in town. As a reward, Evelyn is given a few cures from IV and is instructed on how to properly apply it to the infected. Tarot is the first to test the cure on. Aelia and Darcy join Evelyn in curing Tarot and succeeds. Evelyn then gives the rest of the cures to Sei and Sion. Battle Abilities Evelyn works best in the vanguard since she only has close combat skills. Fyr'stcercle Quick on her feet, Evelyn mostly uses swordplay to battle. At the start of battle, she summons the sword by slicing the air with the hand that her mage item was on. The sword materializes in a green glow. Despite being summoned this way, the sword a physical and tangible item. Royal Ball As a prince, Evelyn can wield a sword, demonstrating her capacity of sword-handling. Evelyn lucks out on dodging but her weapon most of the time breaks, making her renting new ones each time. 'Skill: Serpent's Tongue' A physical sword attack with a quick slice or stab. There is a 25% change of being poisoned, 50% if raining. 'Special Attack: Rain Dance' Summons rain for for five minutes per mage level. Etymology "Lei" means flower bud. "Evelyn" means Life in Hebrew. Trivia *A horrible chef....causes explosions. Can cook instant noodles but that's about it. *Keeps up a ladylike appearance but does drop some f-bombs on occasion. She can be ver vulgar if pissed off. *Jousuke calls her, "Teacher." ball.png|Evelyn as Xia-Lei or Lyn at the Royal Ball po_fb.png|Evelyn in the modified Posta✉letere Uniform Evemage2 sm.png|Evelyn as a Mature Mage Category:Mage Category:Mature Mage Category:Status: Alive Category:Female Category:ColourGirls